Look to the Treetops
by xXScarlettMastersXx
Summary: The X-men team has finally settled down, but what happens when trouble arises? Also what's this about a new mutant group, and how come we're just finding out? Follow the team as they try and cope with new kids on their turf. This is where Jean and Scott are still in high school and the world doesn't know who the mutants are just that they are there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my new first chapter of this story! For lack of a better title I've decided to call it Look to the Treetops (not like New Crew was all that creative, but moving on). Any and all** **criticism welcome, but please not too harsh.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but my OC's...and this plot...so yeah just not those awesome totally wicked X-men**

* * *

 _"We should do this more often," a voice said to Jean's right._

 _It was a starry night. A perfect night to fall in love. Scott and her were on a blanket on the hood of his car. They had driven out to the hill just to talk, laughing and telling stories of each_ _constellation._

 _While disobeying the rules weren't usually their M.O., being the oldest and all, they barely got away anymore._

 _"You okay, Jean?" Scott asked. She looked back at him not realizing she had zoned out. "Yeah, what were you saying?" she tried. "Oh, nothing," he started with a smirk, "Just you look_ absolutely _adorable when you try to lie."_

 _She blushed and hit his arm, but he grabbed it before it landed. Cursing his_ _reflexes, she looked up and stared into his glasses, wishing to see the blue irises. He leaned in and so did she. Closing her eyes, she felt his lips on her-_

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Frightened out of her dream, she crushed her clock. She sighed. Another dream. Grabbing her phone, she looked at the time. Only thirty minutes to get ready for breakfast. She stood up and walked over to my balcony to look out the window.

Apparently, Jamie and that new girl, Rahne, were chasing each other outside in the leaves. It as fall already, and school had started today. Twenty minutes later, dressed in a light lavender shirt with blue strips and a long skirt, she was walking down the hall with Kitty.

Taking her seat beside Evan, breakfast started. Afterward, before anyone could leave though, the Professor cleared his throat.

"Children, as you know the world has now found out about us, and are less than pleased," there were a few snorts at that.

"It's just about the only thing on the news right now," Evan said sighed and conceded.

"Yes, we have gotten some...negative attention from the public, but that is not the point of discussion." Everyone perked up, suddenly interested.

"Some other hidden mutant sanctuaries have asked to come see if they can send more students here. They are bringing in a group of mutant to speculate if it's safe enough here for will be arriving today." There was a twinkle of mischief as he continued. "Also a certain surprise will be joining them." Whispers about both the surprise and visitors followed them all the way to school.

"So what do you guys think about the new kids?" Kitty asked as we drove through the gates. Her bag was on the floor, but her shoes on her lap. "I'm not sure,"Scott said,"I just can't wait to see who or what the surprise is." Kurt sighed.

"Well, whoo ever it iz, I hope they are nice. I don' think I could live with another Brotherhood." They left the topic there and just played music over the radio, talking about the school year to come.

xXxXxXx

Pulling up by the school, everyone jumped out, heading to the gym. After a tedious battle of boredom during the assembly, everyone went to class.

Kitty sat in her desk. Leaning back, she pulled out a book. "What you reading, egg head?" She smiled at the voice.

"Nothing you'd understand, tweddle dumb," she quipped, lowering her book. Lance was leaning against her desk. Smirking he leaned down to her.

"Well, how about you and I meet up over a shake. You know, to study." Smiling, she leaned in. "Well I don-"

"Hello, class," the teacher interrupted. Sighing, Lance took his seat in front of her. A piece of paper hit him on the head. Looking back, he saw Kitty nodding to it.

Confused, he opened it up. He grinned after reading it.

 _I expect that shake_

This might not be such a bad year after all. At least, not today.

xXxXxXx

Rogue groaned as he sat at the lunch table. Today was horrible. So far, her three new teachers hated her and the old one always had. This was going to be a terrible year.

"How's it going?" Kurt asked joyfully from beside her. All he got was another groan in response, which was really answer enough.

Kitty joined on the other side, head in the cloud and totally oblivious to her friend's plight as she went on about her classes with Lance.

"...and then he got really nervous in English! When I asked him what was up, you know what he said?" she continued. Rogue slapped the table, turning to her. "No! and honestly I don't _care_ either!"

Kitty just steam rolled on. "He said, 'So about that shake, how's this Friday?' and I almost squealed! I think we actually have another chance this year."

"Glad to hear it," Jean said, sitting down with Scott.

"Lance again? You like him?" Kurt asked. The female occupants rolled their eyes, even Scott gave him a look. "Just a question," he mumbled into food. Evan sat down beside him, raising an eyebrow.

Conversation dwindled down to their day. Teachers old and new were ranted on, and the kids in the Institute were discussed.

"Bobby's getting good with target practice."

"Jamie needs to stop making so many double's! I never know when it's him or a clone!"

"Did you see Cannonball the other day? When he flew into the wall?"

"Ms. Owens is insane! She assigned us like thirteen chapter for the first day of school!"

"I rather do thirteen chapter of reading than five pages of math."

"Well, you're in my class so you can do both!"

By the time the bell rung, the group was in a fit of laugher. Rogue met up with some of her friends to walk to class.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad of a year after all.

xXxXxXx

By the end of the day, Rogue was exhausted. Flipping her hair out of her eyes, she walked toward Scott's car. Just as she was about to reach the court yard, she hear someone call her name.

Dylan Matthews, Duncan's younger cousin, strolled up to her. "Hey, Maria," he leered. She glared back.

"Bye, Dylweed," she said, walking past. He grabbed her arm. "Feisty," he smirked. "You know you're so hot you leave me speechless."

"Thank God for small mercies," she mumbled.

"I am to please,"he said bring her closer. She raised an eyebrow. "I think you missed."

Instead of backing down like any other organism with a brain would have, he pulled her closer. Having enough, she gripped his hand then twisted it to his hip. Turning him around, she kicked him in the chest and put a boot on him when he hit the ground. "Scram."

Not having to be told twice, he raced out.

"That was pretty awesome," a voice said from the shadows of the building. Turning she glared at the hidden person. Whoever it was it was male and considerably younger. "Who's there?" she threatened, reaching for a small knife in her boot.

There was a small laugh, more like a cackle before he responded, smirk evident in his voice. "Just a friend." A second later there was a whoosh and when she stepped closer she saw no one was there.

Sheathing her weapon, she frowned. She needed to tell Scott.

xXxXxXx

"And he just disappeared?" Scott asked. All the Institute kids were there. Jamie hanging off the couch that Ranhe and Bobby were sharing and Evan sitting on the top of it. Both Scott and Jean were sharing a single arm chair while the Rogue nodded

Sam and Berserker were on the floor at their feet and Roberto was but the fireplace with Amarha. Jubilee and Kitty sat in the chair across from Jean and Scott with Kurt squatting at the top, all blue and fuzzy.

Rogue nodded, from her place on the table. "I'm telling you. He just disappeared. I didn't even see who was there."

Kitty's nose scrunched up. "That is seriously weird."

Jamie furrowed his eyes. "Wait how do you know it was a boy if you didn't see him?" She rolled her eyes. "Because of his voice, pipsqueak."

"Well who ever it was,"Jean interrupted,"we should tell the Professor." Scott nodded, but Kitty shook her head. "There are guest coming. He'll be busy preparing. We can't bother him now."

"But-"

"Kitty's right," Sam said. Scott nodded. "Okay if anything else happens _then_ we tell, but for now, let's just keep this between us."

Everyone nodded before getting up. Scott paused. He heard a something, like the rustling of wind. He glanced at the corner of the library just in time to catch a whisp of what seemed like shadows clear.

"Actually, guys," he said, before anyone reached the door,"we might have to see him now."

* * *

 **Okay, so that's the first chapter! Tell me if yo guys like it? Any and all opinions are welcomed.**

 **Please review!**

 **~SM**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Arrivals

**Hey, guys! Sorry for taking to long! As you can see I've started a couple of other stories...not sure if that was a good idea, but yeah! So here goes nothing!**

 **Disclaimer:No, can't say I own X-men, just my OC's**

* * *

Previously _on Look to the Treetops_

 _"Children, as you know the world has now found out about us, and are less than pleased"_

 _This might not be such a bad year after all_

 _"Who's there?"_

 _"Just a friend"_

 _"We should tell Professor"_

 _"if anything else happens_ ** _then_** _we tell"_

 _"Actually, guys, we might have to see him now."_

* * *

Scott looked out to the front yard. The rest of the Institute was out there to, waiting for the guests to come. Jean looked up at him and something in his heart squirmed a bit when she smiled.

Kitty was yelling something at Kurt, who was trying to duck behind Bobby. Ororo covered her mouth while Logan just grumbled at the scene.

The Professor looked at us all amusingly but fond. He thought back to them telling the obviously amused Professor.

 _xXxXxXx_

 _"Professor!_

 _Charles Xavier spun his chair to the door as Scott and the others barged in. Frantically, he dropped the book he was holding and rolled to them. "What is it? What happened?" He demanded as the kids crowded around him_

 _Kitty squirmed "Professor! There was-"_ _Ororo and Logan crashed through the door. "What happened? We heard yelling." she said worriedly as Logan looked around the room, claws extended._

 _Everyone tried to explain at once._

 _"Scott said-"_

 _"Rogue was at-"_

 _"Hey! I can speak for myself!"_

 _"there was this creepy-"_

 _"_ ** _One at a time!"_**

 _They all stopped and turned to a red faced Charles. "What the bloody hell are you all getting at?" He held up his hand when they all opened their mouths. "Scott," he sighed. "What happened?"_

 _After reencounting the story, Logan glared at them. "That's what you idiots were screaming about?" He growled, but the Professor waved him off. "No, it's fine, Logan."_

 _Turning to the children, he sighed. " I guess I should tell you about more our guests."_

xXxXxXx

Now they were waiting for them to arrive. It was around four in the afternoon and they'd been put here for over twenty minutes. Kitty threw her hand in the air. "I can't wait any longer!"

She turned to stomp away before Kurt grabbed her shoulder. "Wait! Look," he said, pointing out into the yard. In the distance, they could see smoke being thrown up and engines roaring.

Three motorcycles all black with different highlights were coming up fast. The one with red highlights rode up front with the two others, one with blue and the other with green highlights, by its side.

Swerving to the front, they pulled up by the fountain. Getting off of the bikes, the three figures made their way over to the group.

The one in the middle with the green bike took of their helmet first, revealing a dark skinned boy with short black hair. His eyes seemed to smile at them with gold flecks floating in the pools of brown.

The one on his right, was next. She was the same height as the boy and had similar features.

Same sharp nose and wide eyes. Only hers were a kaleidoscope of colors, changing from blue to green to hazel and back to blue. Her hair came a little past her shoulders and were tucked behind one of her ears. Her eyes were less friendly but not hostile, more calculating if anything. She smiled warmly at the group before the one on the left reveled themselves.

It was another girl. Looking almost exactly like the one before hand. Her eyes were hidden by bangs. When she looked up they saw her hazel eyes that seemed to spike different colors, various shades of green and grey flashed through the bright orbs before they disappeared again.

Her posture was less confident than the other two, but she held herself in a way that was neither shy nor timid. None of them looked a day over fifteen.

Clearing his throat, the boy spoke. "Hi, my name is Shane. This is Summer," the girl with multicolored eyes waved," and Scarlett," the other girl smiled almost painfully before looking away. Scott stepped forward. Everyone took turns introducing themselves.

"Sorry about the scare. Our scout wasn't supposed to be caught, but we had to make sure it was safe before sending more." Kurt looked around.

"Speaking of more, where is your group?" Summer smilled. "The Treetops are comming in a few days. They're traveling with a large group so it'll take them a bit longer. We're here to start the experiment earlier."

"I'm sorry," Jean cut int,"experiment?" The three looked at her, the last girl barely glancing at he before looking away. "Well, yeah, we have to see whether or not it's safer here in Bayville or...somewhere else," Shane trailed off mysteriously.

"Well, welcome," the Professor said, moving forward. "I'm sure you're all tired from your trip. Please come inside."

xXxXxXx

After the Professor let them in, everyone split up. Kitty and Rogue headed back to their room to get ready for dinner.

"So what do you think of the new kids?" Kitty asked, touching up her lip gloss. *******

Rogue rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I don't trust them." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"You don't trust _any_ one." She hopped down from her bed. "I think they're interesting."

Rogue sent her a look. "You think _every_ one's interesting." She smirked and dodged the pillow Kitty threw at her.

A knock at the door stopped the impending pillow fight. Rogue huffed as Kitty made no move for the door, dropping back onto the bed.

At the door was the shy triplet. She had a a small bag over her shoulder as she fidgeted under Rogue's gaze. Rogue rolled her eyes at the shuffling girl. "Yes?" she asked. The girl looked up, her hazel eyes coming out again before disappearing. "Professor said this was my room?"

Rogue frowned, but Kitty interrupted. "Oh, well, come in!" Pushing past Rogue, she dragged the shy girl into the room. "I'm Kitty! And..." she trailed off going on and on about the school and the school they go to in town.

Scarlett smiled a bit. "You remind me of my friend," she said. Kitty beamed and opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Rogue cursing. "We're late for dinner!" she yelled, halfway out the door.

Kitty gasped and grabbed Scarlett's arm. The girl lurched forward and struggled to keep up after the peppy girl.

Skidding to a stop, Kitty got them to stop before they collided with a door. Blinking rapidly, Scarlett turned to the other girl as she calmly pushed open the door as if they hadn't been running for their lives beforehand.

Walking over, Scarlett sat next to her siblings.

Scott looked up from his conversation with her brother to smile at the just entering girl. She smiled back before plopping herself on a seat. Her sister laughed at her.

Dinner proceeded uninteresting. Each side getting to know the other. Before Scott asked about how many were coming.

The three newcomers looked at each other as if unsure of what to say. Summer was the one who answered.

"We're not sure. The original plan was for twenty-three to come, each leaders from our different guilds."

Scott furrowed his brow. "Guilds?"

"Twenty-three?!" Kitty interrupted. "How are they all going to fit? I know this place is pretty big, but twenty-three is a lot of people."

The Professor smiled. "Well that is why we are all going to be sharing rooms. It also promotes unity. There will be an even number of Treetopers and students in each room."

Kitty frowned. "So is someone going to be joining us three in our room?" she asked. Ororo shook her head. "You will be moving in with Jean and Summer and another when they arrive."

"What about me?" Rogue asked. Logan rolled his eyes. "It'll be just you and Scarlett. Maybe another if need be."

Rogue scowled and Scarlett got the feeling that wasn't what she had wanted to hear.

xXxXxXx

After dinner, they had all returned to their rooms. Kitty had come in to grab her things. Scarlett wandered around for a bit. Familiarizing herself with the place, she stopped at a suit of armor, smiling at the thought of it dancing around.

Looking up and down the hallway to make sure she was alone, she blew a blew mist into her hand. The whisps curled around her hand before she threw it into the air.

The mist swirled in front of her. Slowly from the ground up, a suit of armor made of glowing blue built itself up from the ground. She grinned at it and raised her arm up.

The suit copied her and soon she was marching up the hallway, the suit copying her every move.

She laughed and made it sweep her off her feet and throw her into the air and catch her again.

"Just what do you thing you're doing?" a voice interrupted.

The suit of armor collapsed on itself and disappeared. Scarlett sat up, sprawled on the ground to see her sister smiling at her, mirth swimming in those kaleidoscope eyes.

She stood as Shane entered also. Summer looked at the normal suit of armor before touching it. Her skin turned to metal like a ripple in a lake. When she opened her eyes, they seemed to glow a bit brighter.

She moved a bit, her limbs moving a bit slow. She made a weird face, causing her siblings to laugh. She marched up the hall, Scarlett trailing behind her. Shane laughed before taking a breathe and emitting a small sound wave that caused the two ahead to fall.

They turned back, Scarlett looking at him with mock surprise. "Why, Music Man, was that a challenge?" Shane shrugged and laughed when a blue mist surrounded him.

Summer kneeled and touched the ground, the orange carpet replaced her skin and she rubbed her hands together, sparking with static. She launched at her brother's back and hugged him tight, shocking him a bit every once in a while.

He laughed. They chased each other up and down the hall. Scarlett flying over head one a white disk, holding up a blue disk as a shield.

Finally, they tired out. Scarlett came down the floor and the three just sat down against the wall. Summer moved her head to Shane's lap and Scarlett sat on the ledge behind his head.

Looking at nothing, Summer asked,"Do you think it'll be better here?"

The other two glanced at her. "I'm not sure,"Shane decided. "I sure hope it'll be better than the last place we went to, but..."he trailed off.

Scarlett lowered herself to his side. "I just hope everyone gets along." Shane looked thoughtful. "They seem nice here. I think-I think it'll be fine."

The sat there in silence, leaning against one another, finding peace in their company.

xXxXxXx

When Scarlett did make it back to her new room, Rogue was sitting up on her bed talking with Summer's roommate, Kitty. They both stopped at the sight of her. Yep, totally not helping the nervousness. She waved weakly before putting her arm down when she saw Rogue's glare. After getting her stuff together she changed and sat on the bed when Rogue walked over and sitting down roughly on her bed.

She looked up, startled, to see Rogue smiling at her just a little to sweetly. "Sooo,"she drawled in her heavy accent,leaning closer than Scarlett would have liked,"what _is_ your power anyway?" She moved back satisfied when she saw the shyer girl flinch back. "Oh...ummm...well...it's..."she stammered, inwardly cursing herself. ' _Get it together,'_ her thoughts screamed.

"I...well...we call it color energy and...ummm it well has a lot to do with...colors..."she finished lamely. Kitty was still on Rogue's bed, looking at her interestedly. It made her slightly uncomfortable, reminding her of those sci-

"That's cool," the girl said. Rogue just huffed and got ready to sleep. Kitty rolled her eyes but waved at Scarlett before skipping out.

She glanced at Rogue's side of the room and called out timidly,"Good night..." No response, that was expected. That was fine.

Despite the cold roommate, Scarlett actually liked it here. There were many positive faces and considering how much fun she'd already had, she hoped it would only get better as the rest pilled through the doors.

 _'Just a few days_ ,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
